spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallohate 2: Haunted House
'Hallohate 2: Haunted House '''is the twenty-seventh episode of ''Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Flying Dutchman *Finster Fish (cameo) *Technetium (cameo) *Squilvia (cameo) *Matthew Krabs (Matthew's Adventures) *Monroe Rechid (Matthew's Adventures) *Tommy Rechid (Matthew's Adventures) *Taylor (Matthew's Adventures) Plot SpongeBob enlists the Flying Dutchman to haunt the Tentacle residence in order to get Squidward into the Halloween spirit. Story Squidward had been searching through the internet on his computer when suddenly SpongeBob burst in. "Guess what day it is!" SpongeBob grinned. "October 31st," Squidward said dryly. "Ah, how'd you know? Must be excccited for Halloween there, Squidward. You're counting up the days!" SpongeBob grinned. "SpongeBob, you know my computer has a calendar, right? I can see the date. It's literally right here. And there's no point of counting the days. Today'' is Halloween. And it's a stupid holiday already. It only exists to sell cards and costumes," Squidward pointed out. "Squidward! How could you say such a thing?! Why, that's like saying that Valentine's Day is only there to sell cards!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "It is," Squidward said, a dull expression on his face. Suddenly Patrick burst in. "Happy Halloween!" he shouted. "Patrick!" SpongeBob grinned. "Oh, hey SpongeBob! Hey Squidward! Great costume! You look ''just like a lonely loser without any friends! Why, you'll have the whole neighborhood fooled!" Patrick beamed. "I'm not wearing a costume," Squidward said, a deadpan expression on his face. "Oh. Well, you still look just like one!" Patrick grinned. It's Halloween night And Squidward has to spend the haunted holiday With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick It won't be good Something's gonna backfire And well now let's just say It couldn't have gotten any worse! Patrick walked into SpongeBob's room, dressed in a jellyfish costume. He was also holding up a sign that read "Please give me money. I won't stop mooching off of my starfish friend,". "Uh, Patrick? What are you wearing?" SpongeBob asked. "My costume! I'm going as Technetium. Pretty convincing, isn't it?" Patrick bragged. "Uh, sure. Hey, wanna help me break into Finster's lair and steal his spell book?" SpongeBob offered. "You mean like last Halloween? Why do you want to do it again?" Patrick asked. "Because Squidward still doesn't like Halloween! We gotta get him into the spirit!" SpongeBob explained. "Heheh, spirit," Patrick chuckled. "So, are you help me or not?" SpongeBob asked. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do anyway," Patrick accepted, throwing the sign onto SpongeBob's bed and heading into his own room. SpongeBob followed shortly after. He picked up the bed, throwing it out the window. "Why'd you throw your bed out the window?" SpongeBob asked. Patrick just stood there, staring at the window. After a minute or so, he finally replied. "I dunno," he answered. SpongeBob rolled this eyes, quickly hopping into Finster's lair. "Hey! Hey! Hey! How many times are you gonna come in here?!" Finster growled, walking over to the sea sponge. Suddenly, Patrick jumped into the lair as well, landing right on top of Finster. "I think my spleen just popped..." he groaned. "Oh well," Patrick said, getting up and heading back into his room, along with SpongeBob. SpongeBob opened up the spell book, flipping through the pages. "Hey! Here's one to summon the Flying Dutchman! He'd be good! I bet he could scare Squidward right into the Halloween spirit!" SpongeBob grinned. "Heheh, spirit," Patrick chuckled once again. "TIME TO ENCHANT THE ENCHANTATION!" SpongeBob announced. "Geez, SpongeBob. You don't have to say it so dramatically. It's not like your doing great like cancelling ParodySponge or anything," Patrick said, crossing his arms. "Hmph. Dutchman, dutchman, arise from your grave and fly to the sky," SpongeBob read. Suddenly the Flying Dutchman poofed into the room. "Boo!" he shouted. "Gah! The Flying Dutchman!" Patrick gasped, jumping back and falling out the window. "Gah! Patrick! Are you okay?!" SpongeBob asked, running up to the edge of the window. "I think I popped my spleen!" Patrick shouted off-screen. "So, what'd ya need me for, kid? Having some kind of spooky sleepover with your friends or something?" The Flying Dutchman asked. "No, my best friend Squidward doesn't like Halloween! I need you to scare him so he'll finally realize how great it is!" SpongeBob corrected. "Hmph, I don't like Halloween either. It's just there to sell candy and costumes," The Flying Dutchman. "What?! How could you say that?! You're all about scaring people! I thought you would've loved Halloween!" SpongeBob said, not being able to hide the disapointed tone in his voice. "I used to. But Halloween isn't what it used to be. It's not about scaring people anymore, now it's all about making money. Take the term 'trick or treat' for example. People still use it, but it's lost all meaning," The Flying Dutchman stated, "Trick or treat has a meaning?" SpongeBob asked, a confused tone in his voice. "Exactly. And it used to. Not anymore it seems. It used to be a threat. Kids would go out and demand for candy. And if they didn't get it? They'd pull a terrible prank on whoever refused them candy. But do you ever see anyone doing that kind of stuff now? Ever?" The Flying Dutchman asked. "Well...no," SpongeBob said. "But don't worry. I'm going to fix Halloween," The Flying Dutchman announced. "How are you gonna do that?" SpongeBob asked. "BY KILLING YOU ALL!" the spirit screeched, shooting a laser beam towards the poor sea sponge. "Gah!" SpongeBob gasped, quickly jumping out of the window. He crashed onto the sand, landing right next to Patrick. "I think I popped my spleen..." SpongeBob groaned. "So, how'd it go with The Flying Dutchman?" Patrick asked. "Not good! Let's go!" SpongeBob said frantically, quickly pulling himself and Patrick up. "Hey guys. When are we going trick-or-treating?" Technetium asked, floating over to the couple, dressed as a starfish. In his tentacles was a sign that read "Please give me therapy. I keep blaming everything on my jellyfish friend,". Patrick glared at him. Suddenly, a scream could be heard of the Easter Head house. "Oh no! Squidward!" SpongeBob gasped. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Squidward shouted, running out of the house and The Flying Dutchman chased him. "You can run, but you can't hide!" The Flying Dutchman taunted, beginning to shoot lasers at the quartet. They continued running from the ghost when suddenly Squidward stopped. "Gah! Squidward!" SpongeBob gasped. "Wait! I have an idea!" Squidward smirked, quickly getting out his cellphone. "Hello? Honey? Yeah, the Flying Dutchman's right by our house," Squidward said. Suddenly Squilvia appeared, popping out from behind Squidward. "The Flying Dutchman?! Where?!" she grinned. "Right here! Now cower before me!" he demanded. "Ooh! That sure is a nice tail you've got there, Mr. Dutchman," Squilvia said promiciously, beginning to suck on it. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Get off me!" The Flying Ducthman shouted in fear, trying to shake Squilvia off of his him. "Wow, this like a rollercoaster!" Squilvia grinned. The Flying Dutchman finally managed to get her off of him, quickly running away the sex-obsessed squid. "Aw, man! And we didn't even get to do anal," Squilvia said. The other characters' eyes widened, staring at her. Flying Dutchkid (Matthew's Adventures) Matthew had been having a sleepover with his friends, Monroe, Tommy, and Taylor. "Hey guys! Look what I found!" Taylor grinned, holding up the spell book from earlier. "Woah! Is that really it?!" Monroe questioned excitedly. "It sure is!" Taylor said proudly. "The legendary spell book of doom! There are only five of these left in existence!" Tommy said. "Ooh, guys! I've got an idea! Let's rehearse a spell from it!" Matthew grinned. "Eh..." the kids mumbled, looking away nervously. "Pft, oh come on, guys. Nothing in this book's even real anyways," Matthew said, grabbing the spell book from Taylor. "Dutchman, dutchman, arise from your grave and fly to the sky," Matthew recited. Suddenly the spirit appeared in the room. "Have I lost her?" The Flying Dutchman asked, glancing around the room. "Who are you talking about?" Matthew asked. "That's none of your business! But I know what my business is! To kill you!" The Flying Dutchman laughed evilly, pointing a glowing hand towards Matthew. "Gah!" Matthew gasped, quickly getting out a vaccum and sucking The Flying Dutchman inside of it. "That oughta hold him," Matthew smirked, crossing his arms. Hallohate 2: Haunted House Ending "So, Squidward. After all we've gone through this Halloween and last Halloween, I bet you really love the holiday now! Right?!" SpongeBob asked excitedly. "No, actually I hate it even more," Squidward answered dryly. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SpongeBob shouted, dropping down to his knees. Trivia *This episode serves as a sequel to "Hallohate". **This marks the first sequel episode of Livin' With The Squid. *This episode uses the same theme song present in "Hallohate". *"Flying Dutchkid" is the first ''Matthew's Adventures ''short not to include Eugene. *This marks Squilvia's eighth appearance in a row. Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Holiday Specials Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Specials Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pages with red links